


Affinity For Time

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Interesting Times [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Juvie, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: “There’s only one thing more precious than our time and that’s who we spend it on.”Leo Christopher~~~That strange meeting in the park so long ago has changed Leonard.





	Affinity For Time

Leonard Snart has had an affinity for time since he was a small boy accosted by a woman in the park. Never once requiring a clock or watch, Len can say exactly what time it is down to the second. His father finds it useful, taking him on heists where he keeps track of how long it's been since the alarm sounded and the usual police response time. 

He's never wrong, never, but there's still a fateful night on which that doesn't matter. His timing is exact and he knows that he'd normally have another minute and thirteen seconds before the first police response would arrive; today however, there's a change in schedule, an officer who's running late getting on patrol and thus is approximately a full minute closer to the jewelry store than normal. 

When they hear sirens Lewis and his crew leave him behind, hoping he'll serve as a distraction. He gets caught and tried, sentenced to a stint in juvie over a crime that wasn't even really his. 

He wouldn't have been caught if he were in charge: not on a heist so simple to pull off. 

The first time Len ever goes out for yard time, he's jumped by four other boys who heard he's a cop’s kid. Len puts up a good fight, breaking at least one nose, bruising three kidneys, and tearing an ear half off, before he finds a shiv shoved between his ribs. Choking in pain, Len stumbles away from his attackers and assesses his wounds. An attempt to draw a breath reveals his punctured lung and he quietly curses his luck. 

“Step away from him!” A deep voice commands and suddenly Len can hear the thump of flesh meeting flesh and the other boys running off. 

The world begins to fade to black, and Len hears that voice of fire and wind from a trip to the park that had long since been buried beneath the painful memories of his youth. 

“Don’t let him go; do not let him leave Leonard!”

Leonard wakes with a gasp and the faint idea that he dreamt of something, something bright and blue and important. He wastes no time considering his sleep however; the horrors of his youth had long since trained him to take in his surroundings immediately after awakening. 

He’s in the infirmary. Leonard allows himself to relax some, but he doesn’t truly let his guard down. Even the safest room in juvie was dangerous, especially for someone as injured as he is. 

Every breath hurts. Len can already tell that he’s lucky to be alive. Between his already malnourished state, the leftover injuries from his father and the additional ones the gang had given him before the the shiv made an appearance, Len certainly wasn’t in his best shape when he found himself facing the sharp end of a blade. 

He recovers relatively quickly, and is eager to get out of the infirmary. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he can establish his own credibility as something other than a cops kid. It may take some time, the story of what happened with the gang on his first day has no doubt made the rounds by now and Len will need to fix the impression others have no doubt formed about him. 

Easy enough. 

Len has only been out of the infirmary for mere minutes when he spots a large boy, probably only a year or two older than him. Something about the boy draws him in, perhaps the way every kid in the yard seems to avoid him or perhaps it’s something in his eyes. Whatever it may be, Len is mesmerized and he instantly begins to make his way over. 

“Do not let him get away Leonard,” a whisper in his ear. Len’s head twitches, but he finds no one there when he searches. “He is far too important to lose.”

A sense of dread fills Len, hearing voices is never a good sign. At worst it’s a psychotic break, at best, well, there is no best. 

 

Still, he plans to approach the boy. It’s not because the voice told him to, he think vehemently, he was already planning on it. He could tell far before the voice said anything that there was something specific about him.

He gathers information first, of course. The fact that he occasionally hears a voice in his head hasn’t made him a fool. He discovers that the boy’s name is Mick Rory, and he’s in here for a case of arson in which his whole family had died. 

“So,” Len drawls as he sidles up alongside Mick. “I take it you’re the one who rescued me. I’m Leonard Snart.” 

Mick barely glances down, “Beat it, Snart. Just because I was in a good mood then doesn’t mean I am now.”

“Alright,” Snart shrugs. “Your loss though, I was going to give you this as a gift for the help.”

Between his fingers, Snart twists a silver Zippo. The light catches on the casing and Len can tell he has Mick’s attention. 

“If you don’t want it though,” Len moves to tuck the lighter away. 

 

Mick's hand stops him however, “Gimme that, kid.”

Len beams up at him and Mick simply shakes his head slowly.

After that, the two of them are inseparable. They keep each other out of trouble, or help one another get into it depending the situation. Mick helps Len build his reputation and in return Len ensures Mick always has something he can burn. 

Len doesn’t hear the voice in his mind again until the day he is to be released back into society. It makes a reappearance as he says his goodbyes to Mick. 

“Only three more months, huh?” Len asks his fingers tapping along the wall as they walked. He knows that’s not quite accurate; Mick has three months, two days, seventeen minutes, and nine seconds left. 

Len missed his answer as the voice returns, “Tell him. Tell him you shall return.”

“Well,” Len says with a quick grin. “I’ll be here to pick you up.”

Mick laughs, “Sure you will Snart, sure.”

Len shakes his head “Trust me, I will be here.”

There’s a soft hum of pleasure in his head as Len leaves and heads back towards the misery of his youth. Somehow Len knows it’s not quite so bad as it would be if he hadn’t found Mick.


End file.
